


we can do anything if we put out minds on it

by cutebutpsyco



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: MCU RAREPAIRS BINGO. FILL: CANDLES || KINKTOBER DAY ONE: WAX PLAY“We are their gods, though, I don’t think we can wish for something more,” She said, instead, knowing, deep down, that it was a lie. She didn’t want to think about that, anyway, not when she had a beautiful woman in her bed. “Maybe we can find a better use for this.”





	we can do anything if we put out minds on it

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I won't probably post a new fic every day, but I started to write this a long time ago and the Kinktober list I found had wax play in the prompts for the first day, so here we are. Unluckily, I saved the list on my phone but I don't remember from whom I borrowed it, so if any of you knows, just tell me either there or on tumblr.  
Then, this is my first F/F explicit fic and the explicit part fades in the black because I'm super insecure about all my smutty fics, especially if I'm writing something new. I tried, because I love the idea of Val and Sif together. 
> 
> As always, not beta-read, English isn't my first language and nothing belongs to me. Title from Eastside by benny bianco ft. Halsey & Khalid.

“Happy birthday!” Thor’s hand slapped her shoulder and the echo could have been heard if it wasn’t for the extremely loud room. Not that someone could expect in something different when every and all of the Asgardian who survived Ragnarok and her friend’s newest friends from Saakar were celebrating. Namenly, the first day of spring and the coronation of their new queen. 

Thor, though, in his attempt to have his people to blend better in the Mingardians uses, started to do his research, helped by Banner and Jane Foster, who was his girlfriend again, apparently, and came up with an entirely new brand of studies about Norse mythology. According to the mortals, Sif was the goddess of earth and she was celebrated on this very same day. Therefore, the former king of Asgard decided that must be the day of his friend’s birthday. 

“Thank you,” she answered, a soft smile painting her lips while she took another sip from her beer. She didn’t like the one from Earth, but everyone had to try and not even her years' long friendship with the God of Thunder could provide good beer. “Even if I’ll never understand the fixation the mortals have with birthdays. They just celebrate the approaching of their deaths.”

Thor looked at her for a split second before trying to understand if she was honest or was just messing with him and Sif was well aware of that which was why a raised eyebrow was all the answer she gave her friend before joining some people she had come to know in the travel from Asgard to Earth. It was only when she bowed over a table in the tavern that the sensation that someone was staring at her curled up in her mind. She was a warrior, she was trained to notice those things, and she couldn't have been comfortable with them, so she let her green eyes run on the crowd, trying to understand who was spying on her. 

And, even though she couldn’t see anyone, she wasn’t naive. She would have recognized that feeling everywhere in the world. So Sif did the only thing she knew she had to: she left her glass on the table and sending a threatening glance to whoever could steal it, she trailed back looking for the bathrooms. 

The movement she moved in the less crowded room, she could hear steps following her and with an elegant movement she turned, her right hand secured around the handle of a hidden dagger. The last person she expected to see in front of her was the Queen of New Asgard. “Your highness…”

“Valkyrie is fine,” the woman replied, tilting her head by the side. And if she was impressed by the weapon, she didn’t let that out. “I’d been meant to speak with you since your arrival in New Asgard, and yet, this is the first time I can.”

Sif couldn’t understand why Valkyrie wanted to speak with her. After a short introduction by Thor, the two of them pretty like ignored each other, caught up in different tasks so the warrior didn’t have any clue of why her queen might want to speak with her. Anyway, she just nodded, inviting the other woman to speak. “I’ve heard great things about you, Lady Sif. I’d like to have you in my personal Queen’s guard.”

“I thought you can fight your own battles extremely good, this is possibly the main reason why Thor choose you,” Sif never cared about the crown, she wasn’t jealous because her friend didn’t consider her as the new queen, and she really hoped her tone said that much. “But if you will ever need protection, my sword is yours.”

There was the ghost of a smile, playing on Valkyrie’s lips, and Sif knew that she was mirroring it. “I can fight,” she said. “But there are battles better fought in two.”

And then she turned and walked back to the way to the tavern main room. Sif looked at her, and she decided that, maybe, she didn’t mind if the woman was the one who was spying on her. She waited a couple of minutes and walked back too. 

\--

“Thor told me is your birthday,” Sif looked up, where the voice came from. It was later in the night, most of the people have already left and who didn’t was on the good side of drunk. Sif had been entrained for the past thirty minutes by an extremely drunk and depressed Loki and the last thing she expected was Valkyrie speaking with her again. 

“He told me so, too.” She replied, a mocking smile. 

“I know a few things about birthdays too,” The warrior couldn’t tell if Brunnhilde was drunk or just pretending to be, but didn’t move when she came closer to her, one knee on the wooden bench where Sif was seated and a hand in her hair. “Maybe a can show a couple of them to you.”

Her finger trailed down Sif’s cheekbone, stopping against her lips and the only thing the woman could do was to part them before answering: “Lead the way, your majesty.”

Val smiled, more a smirk than a real smile while she turned her back to the woman and walked past the ones who were still there. When she met Thor’s eyes, a matching smirk appeared on the god’s lips, but it didn’t last long enough for either of the women to understand what he meant. Not that they cared, at that moment. 

Valkyrie led Sif through the small wooden houses where the Asgardians were going to live until she reached one which was on the opposite side of the town from the pub where everyone else was. The house which Sif supposed belonged to the queen wasn’t different from all the others. 

They both crossed the door, and, a moment later, Valkyrie took her hand, dragging the warrior on the upper floor. Sif didn’t mind anymore about the fact that her sight was starting to be shaking and that she definitely drank too much in the exact moment when the other woman pushed her back against the wall of what seemed to be her bedroom. The queen’s full lips were on hers, her tongue asking for permission. Permission that Sif was more than eager to give.

“Should I free you from these uncomfortable clothes, birthday girl?” 

Sif smiled, pushing a little bit away from the other woman’s lips and whispering in her ear: “Only if it pleases you, my queen.” 

Apparently, it did, because Val’s fingers reached the button of Sif’s jeans and started to strip her down without stepping too far away from the other woman.  
Heer own hands ran on Valkyrie’s clothes, freeing her from whatever layer of fabric which wasn’t allowing for her hands to touch the bare dark skin that the queen was hiding away. It was rapid, feverish, almost following a need that neither of them knew they were repressing. 

Teeth rapidly followed lips while Val pushed the other woman against the soft mattress at her back. And then, just then, she moved back what was necessary for her to speak. Her dark eyes took as much as they could of the body of the woman in front of her. Sif was still in her panties and bra, the smooth skin so pale to reflect the feeble light of the fireplace in her room. She leaned closer to her ear, while her hand searched for something in one of the drawers. “Do you know which is one of the Midgardians traditions for birthdays?”

Sif popped herself up, a questioning glance in the depth of her green eyes. She didn’t know a lot about the Earth and for sure she never spent a lot of time thinking about what its inhabitants loved to do. But, somehow, she felt like she was going to like whatever answer she would receive from the queen. So she shook her head, without being able to take away her eyes from Val’s lips. 

“They use to blow out the candles and make a wish.” Something, in Sif’s mind, turned on. Just as rapidly as she nodded, parting slightly her lips in an answer that was a million times better than whatever word she could pronounce. The queen, anyway, just stared at her, surprised to have found someone who could understand her so rapidly. She pretended not to notice the change in Sif’s expression, though, her long fingers kept playing with the candle in the most innocent way she could master. “We are their gods, though, I don’t think we can wish for something more,” She said, instead, knowing, deep down, that it was a lie. She didn’t want to think about that, anyway, not when she had a beautiful woman in her bed. “Maybe we can find a better use for this.”

This time, Sif pushed her entire body up from the soft mattress, pushing her chest against Val’s. She nodded as if she was giving the other woman the permission she didn’t need. She was her queen, and something was captivating in that idea alone. 

Their lips met again and Sif’s hands moved to reach for Val’s chest, opening her bra and letting her left hand linger for a moment against her nipple, pinching it and drawing a moan out of her. And then her back went again against the mattress, this time more rudely, the queen on the bed too, her legs sprawled at each side of Sif’s body, her own intimacy pushing against the soft fabric of the warrior’s panties. Sif smirked, moving to take off as much as she could of the impediment while the other woman reached for something which stood atop of the bedside table. 

Only when an orangeish light joined the similar one that came from the fireplace. The candle that Val was holding now lit up and held in front of Sif eyes for her to inspect.  
How could the queen knew that she always indulged in that kind of pleasure while in bed was still a mystery for the woman and she couldn’t help her mind to go back to the last time she found a partner ready to pander that kink of hers. It had been in Asgard, almost two centuries prior. _Did we ever meet, before?_ Sif wanted to ask, letting her hands ran on the side of Val’s chest while the other woman was waiting for the wax to be ready. She didn’t ask, it wasn’t the moment too, and her own body was feeling the electric anticipation that was engulfing the room. 

The drop fell a moment later, awfully slowly before meeting cold skin just under Sif’s left breast, her back arching back at the feeling, rapidly followed by Val’s lips against her nipple. The moan that escaped her sealed lips was out of pure pleasure and when a second drop touched her skin she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. 

She wanted to, she wanted to print that image forever in her mind. The queen letting her lips wander around Sif’s body, biting and kissing her skin, the warrior’s finger brushing against the other woman’s intimacy, begging for permission she wasn’t sure she needed to violate her. Val rolled her lips, a false and vain invite, before letting wax falling again on Sif’s perfect body.

This time, the drop traced a nice pattern on the woman’s middle before falling against the sheet of her bed, but it didn’t matter, not when Sif’s hand wrapped more tightly against her waist, a silent request echoed a moment later by yet another moan. 

“Tell me what you want, birthday girl,” Val inclined the candle a little bit more, finishing to trace the drawing that was forming in her mind. A perfect path from Sif’s breasts to her intimacy was now painted in wax on her middle, tensing and threatening to fall into pieces there where the woman’s abs stood. It was the queen’s work of art, and she couldn’t help but lick her lower bottom at the idea of spending more time with the other woman. 

“You,” Was the whisper she got back, and that was enough for Val to move in its safe place on the bedside table the candle and let her fingers ran where the wax was condensing on Sif’s body, ghosting the beautiful picture it made. 

“Your desires are my orders,” Val answered, lips following the same pattern of her fingers and finally reaching the prize at the end of the trail of gold.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life. 
> 
> **find my entire bing card on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/729823) and on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/17312.html).**  
**want to say hi?** come on


End file.
